Comm Relay
Randall finally arrives at the Communications Relay. The base's forces have rallied and Randall must deal with their unprecedented numbers and yet more reprisals from forgotten enemies. Number of checkpoints: 6 Walkthrough After his fight against X1, Randall, guided by his volus ally, will take an elevator to the outside in order to find the communication tower and therefore send a message to the Alliance. Checkpoint 1 Once Randall arrives on the outside with an obligatory helmet, he will have to cross some sort of bridge to access an upper level. When he moves to that direction, several Assault Troopers will jump on him with their personal jetpacks and begin a powerful assault. In addition, a sniper will cover the assault troopers from the upper level. It is advice to shoot the closest soldier and then directly take care of the sniper to avoid an instakill. A biotic Pull in addition of the M-29 Incisor is certainly the best and the safest way to disable this specific threat. Be careful because more and more Assault Troopers will arrive on the zone to replace their fallen teammates. It is then advice to advance slowly and carefully if you want to perform three stars on your remaining health at the end of the Checkpoint. For the time stars, focus on making fast kill instead of trying to run. When the troops stop arriving on the bridge, you can go to the upper level where other troopers and Riot Troopers will wait for you. Once again, be careful because no easy cover is available to make safe kill. It is then recommended to use your biotics power or your Cloak to perform the kills without a risk. When you finally arrives on the upper level, do not forget to search for credits on the computer consoles and then run to the door. A last group of enemies will try to block the access to Randall but they can be easily kill with your classic weapons. Do not forget that you have to perform fast kill with different type of weapons in order to perform the "veteran" rank. Checkpoint 2 When Randall begins this checkpoint, he will be surrounded by two towers, one in front of him and the second on his right, protected by one sniper each while a squad of three Riot Troopers are rushing at him from his left side. This situation is dangerous because you are located in an open space, fortunately, some walls will appears from the ground where you will be able to take cover. However, enemy fire can easily destroy this weak cover forcing you to act faster. The two snipers are the most dangerous threat because of their Assassination skill. A M-29 Incisor and/or several biotic Pull are necessary to deal with them. Be careful because the riot troopers will quickly arrive near you and you will need another Pull to put their shields on the ground. A Leash, a powerful biotic Storm, your shotgun or a combination of the three can also be effective to deal with those shields. It is also suggested to keep your tactical Cloak in order to gain some time if you need to reload your biotic powers cool down. After that, an other squad of three riot troopers leaded by a Centurion will arrive from the right door in the back of the platform. You will have time to easily deal with them because they are far from you. However, do not loose to much time in order to improve your time rating. For the "veteran" ranking, remember to use different weapons and powers for each kill. Checkpoint 3 At the beginning, Randall will be welcomed by a centurion and a trooper covered by two snipers. The troopers will try to flank you when the snipers will wait an opportunity to deplete your shield and even a part of your health. Once more, a M-29 Incisor and a biotic Pull are necessary to deal with them. When you elaborate your strategy, keep in mind that the centurion is really close to you and can deal a large amount of damage such as the snipers. When those enemies are dealt with, five Assault Troopers will come from the sky with their jet pack to replace them. Be advice that they are equipped with Assault rifles or shotguns. They are then deadly at both mid and short range. When they are eliminated, two last troopers leaded by a centurion will come from the front door to try a last blockade. This last squad is not really dangerous and appears in a "pack", a biotic storm can be useful. For the "veteran" evaluation, do not forget that it is easy to kill the reinforcement squads in a row with the same weapon to improve your style. Act also as fast as possible and avoid all damage from the welcome committee and you will be rewarded with the gold medal. Checkpoint 4 In this checkpoint, similar to the second of this mission, Randall will face a tower overlooking a round and exposed platform. A snipers defend the tower while three Assault Troopers ans a Centurion will try to flank you. The sniper is particularly hard to eliminate because he is out of range for your biotic abilities. You will then have to get closer to deal with him or try to shoot him with your sniper rifle but it is recommended to get closer. During this phase the assault troopers can make huge damage and can also pin you down if you are not carefully, your tactical Cloak and your Pull will be your best allies in order to slow them down or to hide your character for a while. Do not forget that those units are way more resilient than classic troopers and that their shield will rapidly replenish. In a later phase, a new sniper will replace the dead one at the same spot and three others squad of assault troopers will come as reinforcement from the sky. They will come in number and will really do all they can to surround you. Act quickly and avoid the overwhelming at all cost with a good cover, preferably in the right side of the map. For the third and last squad, you will face the only Assault Captain of the game who lead four others assault troopers. Deal with them like the others but be advice that the captain will rush you with his deadly shotgun. The "veteran" medal is quite easy to get because you can take several damage and loose many time before loosing a star. Do not forget to pay attention to your style points. When all forces are eliminated, go to the door on the left of the tower without forgetting the credits lying on the console on the right side of this door. Checkpoint 5 When Randall will enter this checkpoint, the volus hacker will contact him to say that the communication relay is just ahead. The volus asks Randall to activate the console in front of him but he will need to fight the defenders in order to reach this position. This zone is an outside platform where Randall begins in a low position while several ground Cerberus troops will start firing at him from their safe spot. It is recommended to run on the right stair to reach a better position. You can also use your cloak to avoid enemy fire while you reach a safe cover. When you are in cover you will face several troopers and two snipers. This particular spot is hard because as usual, the front troopers will try to flank you while the snipers are firing at your when you move out of cover. Use your powers and a wide type of weapons to deal with them and increase your style points. When those forces are eliminated, two squads of enemies will appear by elevator on the right and on the left side of the communication tower. Once more, deal with them without taking damage and with different weapons if you want to get the "veteran" ranking. The most dangerous enemies are the Riot Troopers which will quickly come from the right side and overwhelm you. A biotic pull or an evolved storm are two effective power against those foes. When the threat has been destroyed, you will be able to send your message to the Systems Alliance. Push the two buttons on the side of the console and then on the main button in the center. The communication relay tower will then be activated and a contact with the Alliance will be done. When the message is sent, stay sharp because you will directly be attacked by powerful enemies. Checkpoint 6 When the message is sent, the tower relay defenses will be activated and a Ogre Mech will come on the center of the platform and will attack you. While you are fighting, a Geth Dropship will attack the facility and will send several geth troops on the battlefield. Those new synthetics enemies will attack both Randall and the mech. In this part, Randall is stuck near the tower and can both go on the left or the right catwalk where Geth Troopers were dropped or he can also go down by the stairs to meet the heavy mech deployed by Cerberus. It is suggested to stay near the console if you are close enough to shoot at the ogre mech. The ogre mech is not really dangerous because its attention is drawned by geth troopers when they arrive. It is then necessary to let some of them live when you shoot the mech. Be careful because a single Geth Juggernaut will appear on your back with his powerful shogun, deal with him quickly when the others enemies are fighting each others. After that you will have to take the mech down pin downed by geth trooper. To do that and to avoid geth fire you should clean up one of the catwalk when the other side shoot the mech. When you can, shoot the mech in the eye to make him blind as fast as you can, use your heavy weapons and powers. If you attract the attention of the mech or of the geths, just use your cloak to cool down the situation. In order to get the best ranking, do not forget to kill as much as geths as possible with different weapons to increase your style. For the gold ranking, you will also have to avoid the huge damage that can be inflicted by the heavy foes of the checkpoint. While the geth troopers on the catwalks and the mech will not really attack you, two other geth Juggernauts will spawn behing you near the console of the communication tower and the squad of geth on the catwalk will also be replaced by dropped units. When a Juggernaut is dropped, act as fast as you can and shoot it with your evolved M-22 Eviscerator to avoid their huge damage. Once more, do not forget that the ogre mech can lower your health ranking if he is able to hit you when he is not focusing the geth forces. When all forces are eliminated, Randall will have to reach the rendezvous point of the Alliance on LV426, a nearby desert planet. Randall will be tasked by the volus to steal a shuttle in the Hangar Bay of the Barn. You will now go on the center of the platform and take the elevator of the Ogre mech to go inside the station and pass through the Access Corridor. Enemies *Trooper *Assault Trooper *Centurion *Assault Captain *Riot Trooper *Sniper *Ogre Mech *Geth Trooper *Geth Juggernaut ru:Ретранслятор связи uk:Ретранслятор зв'язку Category:Mass Effect: Infiltrator Category:Missions